1. Field
Embodiments presented herein provide techniques for rendering 3D geometry and, in particular, using visibility silhouettes to determine integrals of visibility-masked spherical functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spherical visibility function encodes occlusion from surrounding geometry at each point of a scene. Determining the visibility function is often a bottleneck in three-dimensional (3D) rendering when it is necessary to integrate visibility-masked spherical functions. Typically, the visibility function is determined via sampling, such as ray tracing or hardware shadow mapping. However, such approaches are not geometric in nature. Further sampling approaches can leave artifacts in the rendered scenes.